


Underworld

by Pikachunicorn



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Double Entendre, F/M, Flirting, I'D DOUBLE HER ENTENDRE, baph and his terrible innuendos, rambling pointlessly, short crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baphomet's flirting is hellish (aha! puns).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underworld

Baphomet sits in the uncomfortable pebbles around the tube tracks, his legs extended over the tracks themselves. The tiny rocks dig into his thighs in the most uncomfortable way possible, but it looks cool. And that's all he really concerns himself with in this moment, because he can hear her approaching. _The Morrigan_. Clicking his fingers, he materializes a rose of flames in his hand.

"Good morning, _sunshine_." He teases, holding the burning flower up towards where she stands over him, on the platform.

"You should not reside on the tracks. You are friends with the dead and, thus, should know the fate that awaits those who do so." Her eyes drop to the flames, which now extend and weave between his fingers. "It is the same fate that affords anyone who attempts to _'woo'_ me with mortal romance, boy."

"Aww - you're breaking my heart, baby!" He moans dramatically, tipping his head back to look up at her. He smirks, dematerializing the rose. "You're really killing me!"

"There is a carriage approaching. If you do not remove yourself from the tracks, that is what shall be killing you." She replies bluntly and turns away from the edge of the tracks, walking out of his sight. He laughs - jumping to his feet - and rests his forearms on the platform, leaning forwards a little.

"Wanna help me get off?" He calls to her, smirking and reaching his hand out towards her. " _The tracks,_ I mean. Of course."

She pauses her exit and he can almost feel her rolling her eyes. "Baphomet, it will suit you best not to direct your innuendos towards The Morrigan. Someone please inform that carriage to hurry. I am unsure how much longer I can withstand your incessant _'banter'_."

"Oh, c'mon, M'rian." He purposely uses her mortal name now. He is aware he shouldn't. But he can't resist. That's who she is to him - _Marian_. "Even if I did get hit by a tube train, you know as well as I do that you'll still have to put up with me for another year and a half. You can't kill me off that easily." He jumps from the tracks to the platform in one smooth movement, just as the tube speeds past. The wind from the vehicle pushes through his hair and it takes him so much not to moan a little. He misses the wind. He needs to get out more.

"Leave me." She orders, her voice toneless and level.

"What's up, princess?" He jogs to catch up with her and drapes his arm over her shoulder. He contemplates pressing a kiss to her cheek, but decides against it, because he's not in the mood for having his face torn off by ravens.

"You do not interest me, Baphomet. Please return to the tracks and await the next carriage, as I am not your _'princess'_." She hisses, narrowing her eyes at him. Her gaze flicks down to the arm around her shoulders and she almost growls. "Do not forget that Badb could snap you like a twig."

"Ooohh... Sexy." He whispers, squeezing her closer. "Although, I have to admit, I prefer the black-haired one." He presses a kiss to her flowing, dark hair to reinforce her point.

" _Baph_..." She warns, pulling away.

"Mmmm... I love it when you say my name in that _'I-want-to-claw-your-eyes-out'_ tone." He grins, following her through the abandoned tube station. "Say it again, baby!"

She grabs his jacket and tugs him closer. "Do not push me, boy." She snarls.

"C'mon, goddess." He moans, pulling his sunglasses from his face to allow his golden eyes to link with hers. "We have two years. Let’s live them properly."

She bites her lip, narrowing her eyes more. Baphomet has always been able to affect her. Although she doesn't show it, he is more than aware. She wants him as much as he wants her. They're destined to be together - _Gods of the underworld_.

"What time does your performance start?" He asks near silently, baring his fangs a little. He knows she loves them.

"We have an hour, at most." Her reply causes his smile to grow.

"Well, great. I love making your fans wait." He whispers, before kissing her deeply. He loves kissing. It's exciting. _Passionate_. Even more so with Morrigan. It makes him feel alive. Like before. When he was _mortal_.

"Oh, Baph..." She breathes against his lips when she breaks the kiss. Smirking, she steps back, her eyes on his. "Do not flatter yourself."


End file.
